Sample Tags
The following tags appear by default for every user: * Work * Exercise * Health + Wellness * School * Teams * Chores * Creativity However, additional tags can be created to categorize tasks or to help implement task management systems. This page contains various tagging systems and sample tags to help you develop your own. Gamified Categories Gamification is a big part of Habitica, and using gamified tags and tasks can enhance the experience further. * Lay Ambush Against Morning Chaos (tomorrow morning's tasks, e.g., pack lunch, iron clothes) * Greet The Dawn (first thing in the morning tasks; GTD for short, which is also an acronym for 'Getting Things Done') * Hunt (errands) * Scrolls (document preparation) * Castle Keep (administrative tasks) * Today's Adventure (e.g., @today) * Strengthen Alliances (communications) * Crystal Ball (someday/maybe) * Page's duties (chores) * Squire's apprenticeship (schoolwork/studies) * Muses' inspiration (creativity) * Knight's stamina (self-care) Properties of Tasks Task Chronology Some users find it useful to categorize tasks chronologically. *Pre-Habitica/Post-Habitica *The year (even year/month/day) a task was started *New Year's resolution with or without the specific year it was made *After/before separating from/getting with your significant other *Post surgery *After/before an important event *With respect to an anniversary Time of Day Time-of-day based tags are often tied to Dailies and focus on the time of day a task needs to be completed, for example: * Morning or Dawn * Afternoon or Noon * Evening or Dusk Location Similar to time-of-day, depending on your location, you may or may not be able to complete certain tasks. This will help with both organization and not worrying about things you can't help! * @Home * @Work * @School * @In Transit Time investment Time commitment-based tags can be helpful when you are planning your day in advance, or alternatively can help you find small tasks to fit into a bit of spare time: * < 15 min * 1 hour 'or '< 1 hour ' * '> 1 hour < 2 Category Tags You can also create general tags that specify a category of habit you wish to build, for example: * $''' or '''Finance * Work or Business * Health, MED, Medical, or Medicine * Cooking, Culinary * Education, Learning, or Study * Family or Kin * Wisdom, Self-knowledge, or Self-care * Social Project Tags Tags can be used to break tasks down based on different projects or life goals, for example: *'Book I'm Writing' *'Client X's Construction Project' Challenge Tags From a private guild, you can create challenges so you can award yourself the prizes and display them in your profile after you have completed them. *'30 Day Fruit for Snack Challenge' *'Learned How to Fold Fitted Sheets' Priority and Difficulty Tagging by priority helps to ensure that any Dailies that are missed and To-Dos that are put off are of low priority. By clicking the priority tags, you only have to look at the priority level you're working on. This helps to keep you from feeling overwhelmed when you look at your complete list. Use as many priority levels as needed, for example: *'First priority' (another version of this tag might be "survival") *'Second priority' *'Third priority' (another version of this tag might be "if I have time" or "last priority") Tagging by difficulty allows you to hide items that are difficult if you feel like doing something easy (or hide easy items if you want a challenge). You can use both priority and difficulty together by clicking the priority and difficulty level you want to work on. So, if you want to focus on first priority items that are easy, you would click the "first priority" and "easy" tags. Some may want to work from first priority easy up to hard, and repeat that pattern for the decreasing priority levels. Another option is to work from first priority hard and go down. Emoji Emoji are small icons that can be easily inserted with simple text snippets contained within colons (see the image on the right for some examples). Given the diverse selection of icons, most tags could be converted into emoji or have emoji added to help the player quickly see what they are about, functioning as a simple visual cue to easily differentiate between topics. Some people find that adding emoji to tags and the corresponding tasks is helpful, while others add them just to tasks or just tags. The Emoji cheat sheet has the full set of emoji currently available, as well as some tips on how to add emoji to tasks. Survival Tag If you are experiencing a mental health or other personal crisis, a "survival" tag can help you focus on the Habits and tasks that are most critical to your well-being. Note that this is suggested as a coping technique, but it's not a replacement for outside help—please recognize when you may need to contact a crisis hotline (international hotlines are here) or check yourself into a hospital. For this, you'll need a "survival" tag (which can also double as your "first priority" tag if you want to also use the priority tagging system above) and one To-Do that must be tagged "survival". In your Habits list, tag every coping technique you have and anything you like to do. Do NOT tag any negative Habits. Dealing with those could make you feel worse, and that's the last thing you need during a mental health episode. In your Dailies list, tag only things that are required for your survival and the survival of any living thing you're responsible for (keep pet chores and children on the list!). Do the same for To-Dos. Try not to neglect school assignments, but pace yourself as mental health is more important. Finally, here is the To-Do you must add. Keep this at the very top of your To-Do list to remember it. It should have a checklist. In case of emergency (or Emergency survival mode) * Activate survival Dailies * Deactivate non-survival DailiesWithout doing this step, these dailies will still be due, as the tag only filters and does not make dailies not due. * Filter for the "survival" tag * Seek professional help (make an appointment or call a hotline; if you need to go to the hospital, check into the Inn and skip to this step) There's one more optional thing you might like to add to your Dailies list (use a checklist): attempt one of each difficulty level from each list (Habits, Dailies, and To-Dos). To mark this off, you don't have to succeed or finish what you start; you only have to try. Marking off a Daily just for trying to do something can make you feel good about the attempt, even if you failed to complete it. Attempt these * Habits ** trivial ** easy ** medium ** hard * Dailies ** trivial ** easy ** medium ** hard * To-Dos ** trivial ** easy ** medium ** hard This "survival" tag method is useful for people who are going through an episode, depression, or even a common cold. It allows you to continue doing tasks without having to worry about losing health points for missed tasks and is an alternative to staying at the Inn for those who do better with something to focus on. Remember to use the system that works for you. Time-Management Systems Getting Things Done (GTD) Getting Things Done is a productivity system that encourages the Habitican to categorize all tasks into different contexts, as well as different time horizons. * Possible Contexts: People, Places, Tools, for example: **'@Brother, @co-worker, @Jacob' **'@home', @office, @out **'@phone', @computer, @anywhere * Waiting for * Active (allowing On-Hold, Someday/Maybe tasks to be filtered out) See GTD with Habitica for more on implementing David Allen's "Getting Things Done" on Habitica. The Secret Weapon Eat That Frog / Do Your Hardest Task First / Most Important Thing (MIT) These systems encourage the player to do their most difficult or unpleasant task of the day before working on easier things. They can be used with the Priority tags described above, or you can create a special Hardest Task / MIT / Frog tag and use it to hide all your other tasks. See Also * Tags - for general information about Tags and how to create them in Habitica * Sample Habits * Sample Dailies * Sample To-Dos * Sample Custom Rewards fr:Exemples d'étiquettes ja:タグの例 ru:Примеры тегов pt-br:Sample Tags zh:标签范例 Category:Sample Lists